Parisian Partners
by crazywriterchick1997
Summary: When Trish and Ally realise they cannot pay their rent without a third flatmate, they start searching for suitable applicants. But when a certain blonde superstar knocks on their door, all hell breaks loose. Auslly story told through Trish's POV


"So then, he just, he- he just through my bags out the car window, and drove on- like who does that? And that wasn't the worst part-" I inwardly sighed as I looked up from the notebook set beside me to the teary-eyed woman sitting across the table, a tear was threatening to escape, and with a unattractive sob, the tear rolled down her cheek, taking half her mascara with it. I looked down, writing 'UNSTABLE' in clear, block letters beside her information. Suddenly, I heard my best friend, Ally, speak up.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear about your er – predicament, we'll ring you within the next few days to let you know our final decision. Is there anything else we can do for you? Tissues?"

"A theripist." I muttered under my breath, earning a kick from Ally under the table, I stood up and walked Angela over to the door, "It was nice meeting you, as Ally said, we'll be in touch soon." I said, giving my best smile, as the wimpering girl walked out of the apartment, and down towards the stairwell. I closed the door, and leaned my back against it, sighing heavily.

"Well this is hopeless, everyone so far has either been slightly phychopathic, a crack-head or emotionally unstable. Who knew Paris was full of such weirdos?" I said, looking over towards Ally.

" How many more applications did we receive?" I enquired, pushing myself off the door and heading back towards the makeshift interview room (a.k.a. Our dining table).

"One more, some random guy, left no name, but said he'd be here in about 20 minutes. What are we gonna do if he's as bad as the rest of them? I love this apartment, and I dont think I could bring myself to move." I gave Ally a quick side hug, then pulled back to face her.

"I don't know Als, to be honest, but we'll figure something out, promise me, that no matter what happens, we stay in Paris for the year, we've dreamed about this for too long to give up so easily." I extended my pinkie finger, and looked at Ally expectantly, she laughed incrediously at me, her eye-brow raising slightly, but held out her pinkie anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, the sound of the apartments intercom filled the spacious room, rising from my seat, I went over to the speaker, and asked who it was.

"I'm here about the room?"

"Oh, come on up, we're on the 2nd floor, on the right." I slowly took my finger off the button, and turned to Ally.

"Fingers crossed he's normal – or at least not a potential serial killer." 30 seconds, a light knock came from the door. Ally stood up and walked beside me.

"Here's hoping." I slowly turned the door revealing the last applicant.

"Hello, you must be Patricha and Alison, it's nice to meet you-" I closed the door in shock and turned to Emer.

"Au-aus-Austin Moon! At the door! D-d-door! The door! I closed the door on Austin Moon!"

"What do we do?"

A voice sounded from the other side of the door "Um, may I suggest you both open the door? Maybe invite me in?"

"Shit, yeah sorry," I said, opening the door once again "please, come in."

"Sorry about that, we just freaked out a bit, I'm Ally, and this is my roommate Trish." Ally said, extending her hand to Austin.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, I'm guessing you are aware of my work?" Austin said as we shook hands, before sending a quick smirk towards Ally, causing an adolescent squel to escape from her.

"Um, yes, well it's hard to not be familiar with your work, your career has um, really taken off in the past year." I spoke up.

" Ha, yeah it's been a crazy year, my mum still rings me everytime she sees me on TV." He chuckled, as we made our way towards the table.

"Well there's a sentence I didn't think I'd be hearing anytime soon." Ally said as we took our seats as before.

"So, um we just have a few questions, then if there's anything you want to ask us, feel free to let us know." I said, opening my trusty nootbook on a fresh page.

"So, um, what's your main reason for needing an apartment?" I asked, looking up.

"Well, I was contacted by Chanel recently, about a new ad campaign for their new fragrance, and the job is here in Paris, and I tend to dislike staying in hotels for long periods of time, and I just happened upon your ad online, and I thought 'Why not?'"

"Chanel contacted you? Those sentences just keep on coming." Ally muttered, laughing quietly to herself.

"Well, um I'm glad our advert stood out to you, so I'm guessing you would be spending a lot of time working then?"

"Yes, I normally have a very busy schedule, but I have a great manager, who manages to give me one or two days off a week, I'd like to experience Parisien life while I'm here, and I like to do my bit around a household aswell, please don't think of me as a spoiled celebrity brat, I lived alone for 2 years in Miami, I considered getting my own apartment here, but in my line of work, you can get quite loney, I thought it would be an experience to have some flatmates."

"Are you single?" Ally blurted out, her eyes wide once she realised what she just asked. Douglas looked down laughing, before shaking his head.

"No, I guess you could say I haven't found anyone yet." He said, looking between Ally and I, as we both turned a bright red. This man will be the death of us.


End file.
